


Late Night Promenade

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, hallureith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: It was a rather late night, and Keith was having trouble sleeping. Quite frankly that was nothing new. He always had trouble sleeping, too many thoughts on the mind, too many preoccupations with their situation to even lull himself to sleep.





	Late Night Promenade

It was a rather late night, and Keith was having trouble sleeping. Quite frankly that was nothing new. He always had trouble sleeping, too many thoughts on the mind, too many preoccupations with their situation to even lull himself to sleep.

He hadn’t peculiarly meant to eavesdrop, but when you just wander by an open room in the middle of the night that was supposed to be unoccupied, but in reality wasn’t you tend to overhear stuff you did not plan on hearing.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

That was Hunk’s voice. Keith wasn’t sure why Hunk—acquaintance? Friend? More then friend? He wasn’t quite sure—was there at this hour of the night. Well, presumed Earth hour of the night. Who was he speaking to, anyway? Either Pidge or Lance.

“I—thank you.” That was obviously not Pidge or Lance’s voice. Something in his mind was telling him to check it out, but was also telling him to just leave and mind his own business. He could take a peek, a peek wouldn’t harm anyone.

When he leaned back to catch a glance, he saw low lighting, and made contact with blue eyes that glittered like stars.

“Keith…? Is that you?” Busted. He backed up slowly, surely, and a little bit awkwardly if he was going to be honest here, into the line of sight of the two people who he had seen kissing two minutes prior. Something obviously quite personal that he probably shouldn’t of peeped on.

Allura patted the empty spot next to her, and joined Hunk on the small area where they sat. They looked to him, though Hunk obviously more concerned with him while Allura was more curious about the situation as what brought him out when he should of been sleeping.

Keith could see the red rings and the puffy nose. She had been crying. There was a silence that sat between them, not quite sure what to do, or what to say.

“So uh, nice weather were having?” Hunk said, all of a sudden. At that Allura snorted at the small blunder.

“There’s no weather in space.” Keith deadpanned. Allura’s snort turned into a small fit of giggles.

“Oh yeah, of course there’s no weather in space I mean how could there be weather in space—” Hunk began to ramble.

“Relax Hunk, I’m just teasing you.” Hunk looked to him surprised, and if Keith was being honest, he took slight offence to that. “I do have some sense of humour.” Allura covered her mouth with her hand, obviously enjoying the interaction going on.

Hunk nodded. “Okay. I’ll know for next time.”

Allura turned her head to Hunk, and leaned over to him, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened, but there was a small trace of a smile on his face, and he nodded his head once more.

“Keith, I— _we’ve_ been meaning to ask you something.” The question sounded loaded.

“Sure…?”

“Would you—Would you like to join us? In our relationship, we mean.” She sounded a bit hopeful.

“We’ve talked about it, and we both like you, like god we really do, and we both wanted to be on the same page about it, and we are so that’s good.” A really loaded question.

There was a pause.

A little nervous, Hunk went on. “And we totally understand if you do not want to join us in anyway. No hard feelings.”

“I stayed…” Keith looked around him. “I’m not leaving.” He gave a slight shrug.

Allura and Hunk look to each other brightly, and turned back to Keith and embracing him in a warm hug. A little awkward for him, but he didn’t find it unbearable. He kind of liked it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt from my tumblr if u all want to see it](http://saltwaterdragon.tumblr.com/post/159800895887/gdhfgfkf-im-right-here-im-not-going-anywhere)


End file.
